I'm Curious
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/BandFic/Fluff/Romance] Summary: When Yunho got curious about how taste Jaejoong was.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is mine~!"**

**Title: I'm Curious**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : fluff,romance**

**Length this ff : 15 pages MsW**

* * *

Dong Bang Shin Ki. Mungkin, nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Boyband asal Korea Selatan yang akan membuat gadis-gadis menjerit histeris karenanya.

Boyband yang terdiri atas 5 orang anggota laki-laki ini benar-benar sudah memikat hati siapapun. Uknow Yunho yang memegang kendali sebagai _leader_ grup. Youngwoong Jaejoong sebagai _lead singer_. Micky Yoochun yang dikenal sebagai komposer dalam grup mereka. Xiah Junsu dengan suaranya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri karenanya. Dan terakhir, Max Changmin, di kenal sebagai _magnae_ yang sadis dan senang sekali dengan makan.

Gadis-gadis, anak kecil, orang tua, bahkan laki-laki pun banyak yang menyukai mereka. Itu wajar, karena mereka benar-benar artis yang multitalenta.

Debut pertama mereka di akhir tahun 2003. Tepatnya pada pertengahan musim dingin sehari sesudah hari natal. 26 Desember 2003, dengan membawakan lagu_ Hug_ serta versi _acapella_ _"O Holy Night"_ bersama BoA. Walaupun baru muncul, mereka langsung diakui sebagai grup musik idol. Mengagumkan bukan?

Oke, jika membahas tentang perjalanan karir mereka dan banyaknya penghargaan yang mereka dapatkan, tentu saja akan menghabiskan beberapa halaman **word**. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, hanya saja bukan ini inti dari ceritanya.

_Fans_ mereka atau biasa di sebut _Cassiopeia_ yang merupakan rasi bintang di belahan utara yang melambangkan ke-5 anggota DBSK yang akan selalu bersinar di angkasa sana, mereka –_Cassiopeia_ mulai memberikan istilah _couple_ untuk ke-5 anggota tersebut. Mungkin karena hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat, sehingga membuat para_ fans_ menduga-duga perihal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Di mulai dari Yunjae, Yoosu, Hoosu, 2U, Jaemin, Jaesu, Chunjae, Ximin, Homin, Yoomin dan mungkin masih banyak lagi istilah yang_ fans _berikan untuk mereka. Tapi, dari begitu banyaknya _couple _yang ada, hanya satu _couple_ yang selalu menjadi urutan pertama dan menjadi topik pembicaraan di kalangan _fans_, mereka adalah..

_Yunjae._

_Well_, mungkin kalian akan mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum, atau bahkan kalian menjerit histeris mendengarnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kegiatan DBSK di Jepang atau mereka lebih dikenal dengan Tohoshinki di negeri sakura itu sangatlah padat. Acara _Show_ hampir tiap hari tercatat di jadwal mereka. Tak sedikit juga acara wawancara mereka lakukan. Sejak debut pertama mereka di Jepang, mereka sangat di sambut baik oleh warga Jepang sana. Ini langkah awal yang baik untuk karir mereka dan kini fans mereka bertambah dengan adanya _Bigeast._

Kali ini, mereka berlima, manajer mereka, serta seluruh _staff_ Tohoshinki sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat di pulau Hokkaido, tepatnya di salah satu tempat di prefektur Sapporo. Mereka semua berkumpul di sini, untuk syuting pembuatan salah satu _variety show_ Jepang mereka. Mereka akan di pulau Hokkaido ini selama 3 hari 2 malam, karena setelah ini mereka akan terbang kembali ke tanah air mereka untuk _syuting_ pembuatan _variety show_ mereka yang lain di sana. Setelah itu, minggu depannya mereka akan menggelar konser tunggal di negeri sakura ini. Mereka sungguh sibuk. Namun, mereka menjalani semua kegitan ini dengan baik.

"Hokkaido!" teriak Changmin begitu dia turun dari bus. Pukul 8 pagi tepat mereka tiba di Sapporo. Ia menghirup udara pulau Hokkaido dalam-dalam. Udara yang terasa begitu menyegarkan.

"Min, minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" lengking seseorang di belakang Changmin yang kewalahan membawa tas besar miliknya. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati –Kim Junsu susah payah membawa tas besar hitam miliknya.

"Ck! Salah sendiri kau membawa barang sebanyak itu, kupikir kau mau pindahan." Ujar Changmin sambil terkekeh melihat Junsu. Junsu hanya menatap tajam Changmin.

Ximin –Xiah Changmin, salah satu _couple_ yang akan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menjerit gemas.

"Hei kalian berdua sudah hentikan. Memangnya kalian tidak capek bertengkar terus tadi di dalam bus?" seseorang yang ada di belakang Junsu berusaha melerai. Dia memakai kacamata minus berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Kulitnya yang putih begitu menyilaukan ketika sinar mentari musim semi menimpa kulitnya.

"Jae _hyung_~" rengek Junsu meminta perlindungan dari penindasan sang _magnae_ Changmin.

"Sudahlah, kau juga salah Junsu. Mengapa kau begitu banyak membawa barang? Memangnya, apa saja isinya? Kita disini hanya 3 hari." Jaejoong menatap wajah Junsu. Junsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jaesu –Jaejoong Junsu, _couple_ yang akan mungkin akan membuat kalian tertawa karena tingkah mereka.

"Sini, kubawakan." Suara _husky_ yang terdengar serak namun mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya menghampiri Junsu.

"Aaahh~ Chunnie! _Arigatou ne!"_ lengking Junsu dengan suara tawa khasnya yang mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir seekor lumba-lumba sedang tertawa.

"Dasar merepotkan." Ujar orang itu sambil membawa tas hitam besar milik Junsu, sedangkan tas coklat ukuran sedang miliknya ia serahkan pada Junsu untuk dibawa olehnya. "Kau bawa apa sih? Batu? Berat sekali!" keluh orang itu ketika menenteng tas Junsu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, Yoochun. Hehehe." Junsu cengengesan.

Yoosu –Yoochun Junsu, _couple_ yang akan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan tertawa cekikikan.

"Yoochun _hyung, _Jae _hyung,_ Junsu _hyung,_ ayo kita ke sana. Sepertinya manajer memanggil kita." Ajak Changmin yang sedari tadi terus mencibir Junsu sambil menunjuk manajernya yang sedang memanggil mereka. Changmin sudah berlari duluan. Di susul Junsu dan Yoochun yang berjalan agak lambat karena Yoochun sedikit kewalahan membawa tas Junsu.

"Ayo Jae _hyung."_ Ajak Junsu sambil menoleh ke belakang karena Jaejoong masih berdiri di dekat pintu bus.

"Ah ne. Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam bus lagi karena Jaejoong merasa ada yang tertinggal.

"Yun, kenapa belum turun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada _leader-_nya yang masih berdiri sambil merapikan isi tasnya.

"Oh Jae, _ano.._ sepertinya aku lupa membawa _charge_r ponselku." Ujar Yunho sambil memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang tadi dibongkar olehnya ke dalam tas karena tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya. "Sekarang ponselku _lowbat."_ Keluh Yunho. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, lalu membantu membereskan barangnya.

"Pinjam saja ponselku kalau kau butuh." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada_ leader_-nya itu setelah beres membantu Yunho.

"_Ah ne, gomawo Jae."_ Jawab Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua turun dari bus. Entah itu gerakan reflek atau apa, Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas hitam miliknya. Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

Yunjae –Yunho Jaejoong,_ couple_ yang selalu menjadi topik utama pembicaraan para _Cassiopeia_ dan _Bigeast. Couple_ yang akan membuat _fans_ mereka menjerit histeris karenanya. _Couple_ yang akan membuat_ fans_ mereka mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan mereka. _Couple_ yang akan membuat para _fans _tersipu malu melihat kedekatan mereka. _Couple_ yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihat kedekatan mereka berpikir bahwa mereka sangatlah cocok_. Well,_ setidaknya 90% fans berpikir seperti itu. Benarkan?

Tapi, itu hanya pikiran di satu pihak saja. _Fans_ mereka. Apa kalian lupa masih ada pihak lain yang terlibat dalam hal ini Tentu saja, mereka sendiri. Para _couple_ yang yang menjadi sumber pembicaraan para _fans._

Maaf saja jika harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi ini kenyataannya._ Couple_ yang sering diributkan _fans,_ hanyalah sebatas _fans service_ yang mereka berikan. Tidak lebih dari itu. Mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Bayangkan saja, mereka hidup bersama dan tinggal bersama tidak hanya dalam waktu 1 atau 2 tahun. Mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Mereka sudah memahami satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang di tutupi dari mereka. Benar-benar seperti keluarga dan mereka tidak melewati batas itu.

Tapi, sesuatu telah terjadi. Di malam pertama mereka di penginapan tradisonal di Sapporo. Benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kelima member DBSK, sedang bermain pingpong di ruangan yang tersedia di penginapan itu. Salah satu fasilitas yang di berikan oleh penginapan. Changmin bersama dengan Yoochun, berusaha mengalahkan pasangan terkuat –Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Changmin kewalahan mendapatkan serangan mereka. Sedangkan Junsu, hanya menonton mereka saja. Terkadang dia ikut bermain jika ada pergantian pemain. Junsu sudah bermain 2 set. Dan dia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. Para _staff_ merekam kegiatan itu. Setidaknya ada 2 kamera di ruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

"Ya!" teriak Changmin kesal karena bola yang di pukul Jaejoong tidak bisa dikembalikan olehnya. Skor mereka lumayan tertinggal jauh. 2 kali serangan lagi, maka pasangan ganda Yunho-Jaejoong akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Yea! Hahaha~" Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan dan hal yang paling sering dilakukannya kalau dia senang, dia akan memeluk Yunho. Dan sekarang itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Kamera-_man_ merekam kejadian tadi. Sesuai pesan sang manajer, apapun yang dilakukan oleh _couple_ –yang manapun, mereka harus bisa menangkap gambar itu, karena itu akan menaikkan _rating._ Mungkin setelah acara ini disiarkan, para _fans_ Yunjae akan menjerit histeris melihatnya.

"_Good job Jae!"_ ujar Yunho sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Junsu yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa. Mungkin berpikir, _fans service_ mereka terlihat alami. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun memasang wajah seolah-olah mereka jengah melihat kelakuan Yunjae. Kerja sama yang bagus.

Permainan berakhir dengan pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong sebagai pemenang. Junsu hanya tertawa meledek melihat Changmin yang kewalahan. Yoochun yang kelelahan, duduk bersandar pada kursi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk di samping Junsu. Junsu yang menyadari kedatangan Yoochun langsung menganggunya. Momen yang tak boleh lepas dari kamera-_man._ Yoosu _couple_ siap beraksi.

Changmin duduk di atas _tatami_ sambil menyeka keringatnya. Kamera-_man_ menyorot wajah lelahnya. Ia berusaha memberikan komentar tentang pertandingan tadi.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ menyeramkan." Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Changmin yang nantinya akan di sangkut pautkan oleh semua kejadian Yunjae yang terjadi. Itu pasti. Sedangkan pemenang dari game ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun diminta untuk memberi komentar.

"Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan aktivitas seperti ini, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan menjadi pemenang. Haha~" ujar Jaejoong tertawa.

Yunho yang ada di sampingnya merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan hanya berkata,"Jaejoong benar-benar menikmatinya." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jari kanannya. Sebenarnya kalimat seperti itu biasa saja, namun tidak bagi _fans_ Yunjae. Mereka akan berpikir, maksud dari Yunho adalah Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Yunho, apalagi mereka sempat berpelukan, ber-_high five_, dan tertawa bersama. Oke, sudah dibilang kan ini benar-benar pikiran 2 pihak yang berbeda?

Bagaimana dengan Yoosu? Yoochun diminta untuk memberikan komentar juga. Yoochun yang masih kelelahan mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya berkomentar, "Capek."

Junsu yang ada di sampingnya hanya tertawa ue~kyang~kyang, dan berkata, "Yoochun jarang olah raga, makanya dia sekarang terlilhat kelelahan." Ujar Junsu sambil menunjuk Yoochun yang ada di sampingnya. Seperti yang tadi sudah di bilang, perkataan seperti itu akan menimbulkan 2 persepsi yang berbeda. Para _fans _Yoosu akan mengatakan, kalau Junsu sangat perhatian pada Yoochun karena dia tahu kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya. Benarkan?

Mereka berkeringat cukup banyak. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk mandi berendam. Di penginapan pun tersedia kolam air panas untuk berendam. Tentu saja, kamera tidak di ijinkan di sana. Tinggal menunggu reaksi para _fans couple._ Mereka pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hahaha~

~.~.~.~.~

Malam sudah semakin larut. Pukul 11.00 malam, dan waktunya mereka berlima, manajer dan juga para staff beristirahat karena kegiatan besok akan dimuali dari jam 6 pagi. Ke-5 member DBSK, ditempatkan dalam satu kamar yang cukup luas dan cukup untuk mereka berlima. Kamar mereka sudah di tata rapi dengan _futon _–kasur lipat khas Jepang yang berjejer 5 buah di atas _tatami._ Sebelum mereka benar-benar bersitirahat, kamera-_man_ masih di suruh untuk mengikuti kegiatan mereka sampai kamar. Mereka menunjukkan kamarnya dan Yunho yang selalu berbicara, terkadang Junsu juga ikut meramaikan.

"Saatnya melihat isi tas!" teriak Yunho pada semua _member._

Di mulai dari Yoochun. Di keluarkannya barang-barang yang ia bawa dari dalam tas coklat sedang miliknya. Beberapa helai baju dan celana, keperluan alat mandi, parfum _Bvlgari_ kesayangnnya, dan sepatu. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam tas Yoochun. Sekarang beralih pada tas Changmin. Tas Nike hijau miliknya hampir ½ isinya berisi makanan, ini tak mengherankan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sekarang beralih pada Jaejoong. Tasnya lumayan agak besar. Entah apa saja yang dibawanya. Setelah di lihat isinya, komentar Yunho hanyalah, "Kau seperti wanita!" yang di ikuti gelak tawa yang lainnya dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menjelaskan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Beralih ke Junsu, sejak tadi orang-orang penasaran dengan barang yang di bawa Junsu, termasuk member lain. Semuanya mendekati Junsu. Junsu hanya cengengesan.

Junsu membuka tasnya dan terlihat barang-barang yang di bawanya. Ia memasukkan _Nintendo Wii dan laptop_ miliknya beserta kaset _game_ favoritnya. Ada juga PSP yang di bawanya. Makanan ringan pun dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Cukup kaget ketika Junsu mengeluarkan bola sepak miliknya. Yang lain hanya berdecak kagum melihat isi tas Junsu.

"Junsu kau benar-benar mau pindah ya?" komentar Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan _Nintendo Wii_ yang di bawanya. "Dasar maniak _game."_ Lanjut Yoochun lagi. Junsu hanya tertawa.

"Su, kau ini benar-benar." Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan salah satu membernya itu.

"Aku membawa _game_-ku supaya aku tidak bosan kalau sedang menunggu giliran _syuting_. Daripada aku tertidur karena mengantuk?" Junsu menjelaskan mengenai maksudnya membawa barang-barang itu. " –dan makanan ini, untuk Changmin. Aku tahu dan aku yakin, pasti isi dari tasnya makanan semua. Tapi, aku juga yakin makanan itu tidak akan cukup untuk 3 hari di sini. Jadi aku membawakannya untuk Changmin. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana rakusnya dia?" lanjut Junsu yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan dan pujian dari Changmin. Ximin _couple _beraksi.

Terakhir, isi tas dari sang _leader._ Tasnya tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil. Tapi, setidaknya muat untuk semua barang yang dia perlukan. Yunho berkata, "Aku lupa membawa charger ponselku. Jadi, untuk sementara ini orang-orang tidak bisa menghubungi ponselku karena sekarang ponselku benar-benar mati." Yunho berkata seperti itu dengan wajah sedih di depan kamera yang sedang menyorot isi tasnya. " –tapi beruntung Jaejoong mau meminjamkan ponselnya padaku." Lanjut Yunho lagi sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang masih bergumul dengan yang lainnya.

Akan terdengar manis di telinga _fans _Yunjae.

"Oke, spertinya kami sudah harus bersitirahat. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani kami seharian ini. _Konbanwa minna~"_ ujar Yunho pada kamera. Kamera_-man_ mulai menjauhkan diri dari kamar mereka dengan kamera yang masih _on._ Sebelum benar-benar pintu di tutup, para member DBSK berpesan, _"Oyasuminasai~_ mimpikan kami ya~" ujar semuanya lalu pintu pun bergeser menutup lalu kamera _off._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Changmin sudah tertidur lelap di atas_ futon_ miliknya yang terletak di ujung dekat dinding. Di samping kanannya ada Yoochun yang sudah tidur terlentang dengan selimutnya yang tersibak ke samping. Di samping kanannya lagi, ada Junsu yang tidur menghadap Yoochun dengan kepalanya yang ada di atas lengan Yoochun. Mereka benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terbangun. Jaejoong sedang membaca buku _No One's Perfect_ karya Hirotada Ototake –buku yang menceritakan tentang keterbatasan fisik bukanlah penghalang demi tercapainya cita-cita. Sedangkan _leader_-nya itu sedang membaca _script _yang tadi siang di berikan oleh manajernya. Menelaahnya dengan teliti. Yunho sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai_ leader_ bagi membernya.

Jaejoong memberikan pembatas pada halaman yang sudah di bacanya, untuk nanti kemudian di lanjutkan kembali. Ia menutup bukunya lalu melepaskan kacamata minus miliknya di atas meja. Ia menatap jam antic yang tergantung di atas dinding dekat jendela. Jarum jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 malam. Ini sudah sangat larut dan rasanya ia sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Kau tidak tidur Yun?" suara lembut Jaejoong terdengar di telinga Yunho. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya. " –apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengintip kertas yang sedang di pegang Yunho.

"Hanya memeriksa _script."_ Jawab Yunho tersenyum. "Kau sendiri tidak tidur Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil merapikan kertas _script_ itu, karena sepertinya ia juga sudah mengantuk.

"Aku baru mau tidur." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan mendekati_ futon_-nya yang tepat di samping kanan Junsu. Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang tidur berbantalkan lengan Yoochun, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa Jae?" Tanya Yunho yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong yang membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

"_Aniyo~_ hanya saja melihat posisi Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka seperti _couple_ sungguhan. Bagaimana reaksi _fans_ Yoosu jika melihat ini?" Jaejoong terkekeh lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum di belakang Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah Jae, besok kita harus bangun pagi." Ujar Yunho sebelum dia masuk ke dalam _futon_ miliknya yang berada tepat di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak mendekati saklar lampu dan mematikannya, karena ia sangat tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan kamar yang terang. Lampion kecil yang tersedia bisa menjadi penerang dalam ruangan itu walaupun nantinya ruangan akan sedikit temaram. Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun lalu membenarkan letak selimut Yoochun yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yoochun kini berbalik dan memeluk Junsu yang tidur di atas lengannya. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan menuju _futon_-nya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana.

Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya terasa nyaman begitu ia merasakan empuknya _futon_ di balik punggunya yang pegal. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dimana Yunho tidur di sampingnya. Yunho sedang menatap langit-langit kamar juga.

"Yun, _oyasuminasai."_ Ucap Jaejoong lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamar dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap _lead singer_ yang tidur di sampingnya, sebelum akirnya ia berucap memanggil nama _lead singer_-nya itu.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali lalu menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Yunho.

"Hhm?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata sipit Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Mata hitam yang selalu membuat Yunho seolah tenggelam dan terjebak di dalamnya jika ia tidak mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak~ hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan _Cassie _dan _Bigeast."_ Jawab Yunho memilih menolehkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar lagi, takut dirinya mulai hanyut di dalam mata besar dan hitam milik Jaejoong.

"Ung?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka tentang kita?" Tanya Yunho masih tetap memandang langit-langit kamar. Dan menghiraukan tatapan penasaran yang Jaejoong berikan padanya. Tatapan mata itu seolah membakar kulitnya.

"Maksudmu Yun? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap _leader_-nya itu karena sepertinya, ini suatu pembicaraan yang serius dan menarik.

"Tentang Yunjae, tentang Yoosu, dan _couple_ lainnya?" Tanya Yunho berusaha terdengar tenang walaupun sekarang entah mengapa dirinya merasa gugup di tatap oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Keningnya bahkan kini terlihat mengerut samar.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin malam yang menerpa ranting-ranting pohon sakura yang menimbukan suara gesekan dan membuat kelopak bunga merah muda itu berguguran diterpa angin.

Keduanya masih terjebak dalam keheningan yang terasa menenangkan itu. Yunho masih berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak terlihat gugup ketika Jaejoong hanya diam saja tidak memberikan komentar atas pertanyaannya itu. Ia takut jika Jaejoong salah mengintepretasikan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan maksudku bertanya yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja mengapa mereka bisa berpikiran kalau kita itu nyata? Apa kau pernah melihat _fansite_ kita? Bahkan ada yang membuat _fansite_ khusus Yunjae." Ucap Yunho berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara masih dengan menatap _leader_-nya itu. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi kedua tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu. Mereka benar-benar menganggap kita itu nyatakan 'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kemudian di jawab oleh anggukan kepala. " –biarkan saja mereka dengan pikiran dan khayalan mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu menguntungkan kita? Lalu, apa masalahnya?" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho menelan ludah perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Seperti tak berani manatap mata Jaejoong lebih lama lagi. Sesuatu seperti akan meledak di dalam dadanya ketika ia hampir tenggelam dan terjebak di dalam mata besar dah hitam itu. Entah perasaan apa itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa penasaran Jae?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan. Berbisik pelan layaknya angin malam yang menggoda pohon-pohon sakura di luar sana.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar Yunho berbisik pelan seperti itu meskipun ia bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Yunho padanya, namun masih terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"Maksudku, mengapa mereka seperti benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, mengerti tentang perasaan kita. Mereka membuat cerita seolah-olah kita adalah pasangan kekasih. Aku bahkan sempat membaca salah satu cerita Yunjae dan kau hamil Jae." Ujar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

"Padahal kita tidak seperti itu. Mereka selalu memiliki persepsi yang berbeda. Kita melakukan itu hanya sekedar _fans service_ 'kan? Itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan." Lanjut Yunho karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari _lead singer_-nya itu. Entah mengapa kini Yunho terlihat begitu depresi dan frustasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan kenapa yang selalu berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan di sela-sela tawanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun jika Yunho akan berpikir sejauh itu tentang _couple_ yang selalu di bicarakan fans mereka. Lagipula, tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini. _Fans_ mereka bertambah banyak, dan _fans_ pun senang dengan _couple_ itu.

Apa yang terjadi dengan leader-nya? Tiba-tiba menanyaka hal aneh. pikir Jaejoong berdecak pelan ketika melihat kening Yunho yang berkerut-kerut seperti sangat serius memikirkannya.

"Entahlah Yunho, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, pikiran mereka tidak salah tentang kedekatan kita. Kita memang dekat kan? Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai _team mate_ ku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit –seperti yang sedang di lakukan Yunho.

Yunho mencoba mencerna ucapan Jaejoong untuk bisa dimengerti oleh otaknya. Hampir saja ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya karena masalah Yunjae. Jaejoong benar, mereka dekat karena mereka benar-benar _team mate _dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Lalu, apa lagi masalahnya? Kenapa masih saja ada yang mengganjal perasaanku? Pikir Yunho sambil memegang keningnya. Berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang membuat ia tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak penasaran dengan cerita Yunjae yang di buat fans, huh?" Tanya Yunho akirnya. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya tanpa sempat ia proses di dalam otaknya. Begitu spontan hingga membuat ia berpikir kalau pertanyaannya ini sudah gila.

"Penasaran? Aku? Kalau kau Yun ?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho. Dia justru membalikan pertanyaan yang sama.

"…."

"…."

"Aku.." Yunho terdiam ketika ia tidak menemukan jawabannya –atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. " –ah sudah malam Jae, sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan mengakhiri perbincangan yang terasa aneh itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jaejoong.

Yunho begitu bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, lagipula kenapa juga harus bingung? Pikir Yunho sambil mengutuk dalam hatinya. Saat ini hati dan pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau hanya karena masalah Yunjae dan Kim Jaejoong yang kini ada di balik punggungnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah hingga pikirannya semerawut seperti itu. Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Ya.. sepertinya begitu –mungkin.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap punggung tegap Yunho lalu mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan aneh _leader_-nya. Jaejoong pun memilih membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Junsu dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika menganggap pembicaraan ini sudah selesai.

Namun pikirannya salah.

"Kalau kujawab jujur, aku penasaran Jae." Jawab Yunho tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di kedua telinga Jaejoong ketika desiran angin malam berhenti berhembus dan seolah memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho untuk menemani heningnya malam.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho mendadak saja dadanya berdegub kencang. Matanya terbuka kembali dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap punggung Yunho dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Yunho menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku penasaran Jae." Yunho mengulang jawabannya tadi sambil menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. Mata besar dan hitam yang selalu menenggelamkan dan menjebak Yunho di dalamnya. Bagai lubang hitam tak berdasar dan bagai labirin yang tak berujung. Membuat Yunho tersesat di dalam mata itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dada Jaejoong berdebar semakin hebat ketika sepasang mata coklat almond itu menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Seolah memantrainya dengan sebuah mantra sihir. Membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam menatap mata coklat itu.

"Penasaran dengan semuanya." Lanjut Yunho sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan dan menyibakkan poni panjang Jaejoong yang berwarna coklat muda yang hampir menutpi kedua matanya lalu tangan besar Yunho membelai lembut pipi putih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, terpaku, dan terbisu tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ketika Yunho menyentuhnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya perlahan sambil terus menatap mata coklat Yunho tanpa berkedip ketika tangan Yunho mulai turun memegangi bibir lembut nan merah miliknya dengan ibu jari tangan yang menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan.

"Penasaran dengan lembutnya kulit putihmu, manisnya bibirmu, dan suara melodismu ketika memanggil namaku. Seperti yang sering di ceritakan _fans _dalam ceritanya." Suara Yunho mendadak semakin berat. Jaejoong semakin dibuat tak berkutik olehnya. Matanya pun tak berkedip sedari tadi menatap mata coklat Yunho yang kini sedang mengamati wajahnya. Tatapan mata itu seolah mampu membakarnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah dan memanas.

"Aku sangat penasaran Jae." Yunho banyak bicara kali ini. Seolah tidak memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan untuk berbicara. Namun pada kenyatannya, bukan karena Yunho tidak memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan, hanya saha Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata ketika mendengar semua ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Yu –Yunho?" Panggil Jaejoong akhirnya ketika ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Yunho semakin liar menyentuh setiap lekuk di wajahnya. Memastikan kalau Yunho sedang tidak mabuk. Ia mengingat apa saja yang sudah di minum Yunho tadi. Hanya air mineral, teh hijau, dan juga _vanilla late_ dari mesin minuman kaleng. Oke, tak ada unsur alkohol dalam minuman itu semua. Ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Yunho dalam keadaan sadar.

Lalu, kenapa jadi seperti ini? batin Jaejoong mulai salah tingkah karena ulah Yunho.

"Jadi, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang diceritakan oleh _fans_ tentang mu itu benar?" ujar Yunho lagi. Kini jari-jari tangan kanannya bermain dengan telinga Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong –tanpa sadar mendesah pelan. Yunho tersenyum.

"Meraka benar. Telingamu bagian yang paling _sensitive_ 'kan?" Yunho lagi-lagi berkata sambil terus menurunkan tangannya menulusuri pelan leher jenjang milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan suara yang sepertinya akan keluar lagi dari bibirnya. Ia ingin menghentikan Yunho, hanya saja perintah dari otaknya tak pernah sampai pada sensor motorik di kedua tangannya. Ia ingin Yunho menghentikan kegilaannya, namun di sisi lain ia juga menyukai kegilaan Yunho.

"Jangan di tahan Jae." Ucap Yunho masih memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang terpejam –seperti menikmati perlakuannya.

"Yunho, kau sedang tidak mempermainkanku 'kan?" desis Jaejoong setelah ia bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mendesah. Lalu kelopak matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam mata sipit Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?" seharusnya, pertanyaan bukan di jawab dengan pertanyaan.

Jaejoong mendelik sebal sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa wajah Yunho semakin mendekati wajahnya. Ia membelakan mata ketika wajah Yunho hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter saja. Ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho yang menyapu indera penciumannya. Aroma khas Yunho yang sesungguhnya sangat disukai oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik pelan wajahnya. Kedua hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan sebelum akhirnya Yunho memiringkan wajahnya.

Raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat panik ketika dengan sengaja, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Respon Jaejoong adalah membelalakan matanya semakin lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja ia dicium oleh seseorang. _Leader_ yang dihormatinya di DBSK, teman _team mate_ nya, sahabatnya sejak sebelum debut, dan terlebih lagi dia adalah laki-laki!

Otak Jaejoong berusaha memerintahkan lagi kedua tangannya untuk bergerak dan menjauhi wajah Yunho dari wajahnya. Namun, sepertinya perintah dari otaknya lagi-lagi tak sampai pada sensor motorik tangannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memutus sensor itu.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dan mulai menikmati ciumannya itu. Jaejoong hanya diam kaku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Yunho. Pikirannya semakin berkabut ketika kini ia bisa merasakan bibir Yunho yang mulai bergerak bahkan tanpa sadar ia mendesah pelan ketika lidah basah itu menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Jaejoong mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ia mulai menikmati dan membalas ciuman Yunho.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menekan, menjilat , menggoda, dan bahkan mengigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong untuk membukakan pintu baginya untuk bisa mengeskplor segala sesuatu di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih belum mau membuka kedua bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pasrah di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai semakin bergairah. Seolah lupa dengan kenyataan kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua di dalam kamar itu.

Tangan Yunho tak diam saja. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong. Mulai dari menyelipkan tangannya di balik _sweater_ rajut coklat milik Jaejoong dan mengelus pelan pinggang Jaejoong yang terbilang ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat ketika Yunho menyentuhnya dengan sangat –oh –perlahan. Menggodanya dengan jari-jari tangan Yunho yang panjang dan kurus tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas dan liar. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan Yunho mulai mengelus punggungnya. Membuat Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya geli ketika ia merasakan sensasi baru yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong yang pertama melepaskan ciumannya ketika oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Ia berusaha menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dari mulutnya. Namun sial bagi Jaejoong, kesempatan itu di gunakan Yunho untuk bisa mengeskplor rongga mulutnya.

Yunho seolah tidak memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan untuk bernafas ketika bibir lembut dan manis itu terasa sangat adiktif baginya. Yunho begitu dominan. Mereka bergumul di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Bermain lidah yang rasanya terasa sangat panas dan basah. Tubuh Jaejoong lagi-lagi bergetar hebat ketika lidah Yunho menggoda lidahnya. Eluhan dan desahan pelan keluar dari dalam mulut Jaejoong. Membuat keributan kecil di salah satu sisi kamar.

Tangan Yunho masih terus menggerayangi tubuh mulus nan putih milik Jaejoong dan kini tangan kanannya beralih pada perut _sixpack_ yang terbentuk sempurna milik Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mendesah tertahan, takut-takut desahannya bisa membangunkan member yang lain.

"Tak usah di tahan Jae." Bisik Yunho sambil melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong sambil menjilat dan mengiggit bagian tubuh yang _sensitive_ itu. Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Yunho ketika ia menemukan kembali suaranya yang hilang.

"Kau gila Yun!" bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini entah mengapa terasa bengkak menahan suara desahannya yang tak tertahankan ketika tangan Yunho mulai merambat naik ke dadanya dan menyentuh _nipple piercingnya_.

Demi Tuhan.

"Gila karena kau, Kim Jaejoong." Balas Yunho dengan suara _husky _nya yang terdengar sangatlah seksi sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher jenjang Jaejoong. Ia mengendus pelan meneysap aroma manis vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menjilatinya, menciumnya dan menghisap leher putih itu. Memberikan beberapa tanda merah keunguan di sana. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia lah pelaku yang memberikan tanda itu di leher Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong memekik terkejut karenanya.

Ciuman Yunho bergeser dan menelusuri garis tulang rahang Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menciumi tanda lahir di bawah rahang Jaejoong yang membuatnya semakin terlihat memerah.

Kini tangan Jaejoong mulai berani bergerak. Tangannya ia selipkan di sela-sela rambut Yunho dan menekannya hingga wajah Yunho semakin tenggelam dalam lehernya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Yunho berpikir, ternyata_ fans_ jauh lebih mengerti tentang perasaan mereka di bandingkan mereka sendiri.

Yunho semakin liar menjilati, mencium, dan menghisap leher Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah hebat. Sesuatu di bawah sana, mulai bereaksi akibat tindakan gila mereka.

"Yun~ ho~" ujar Jaejoong di sela-sela desahannya. Seperti ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini karena jika tidak, sesuatu yang 'lebih' mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu Jae, aku bisa merasakannya juga." Ucap Yunho yang seperti mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

Seperti teori fisika. Ada aksi, pasti ada reaksi.

Jaejoong menarik rambut Yunho untuk menjauhi lehernya dan menghadap wajahnya lalu mencium bibir penuh Yunho. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika nafsu itu semakin menguasai dirinya.

Mereka terus bergumul dalam ciuman yang terasa semakin panas dan liar. Hingga akhirnya, Jaejoong berguling ke arah Yunho dan berada tepat di atas tubuh lalu duduk di atas perut rata Yunho tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangan Yunho memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar ia tidak terjatuh. Kali ini keadaan membalik. Jaejoong yang sekarang memegang kendali. Yunho mengerang pelan ketika ciuman Jaejoong mulai turun kerahang, hingga turun ke lehernya.

"Jae.. –kau.." bisik Yunho di sela-sela desahannya. Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk memberikan _kissmark_ di leher Yunho.

Mungkin saat pertama, Jaejoong bepikir bahwa Yunho sedang tidak waras. Namun, karena suasana panas yang dibuat keduanya membuat Jaejoong ikut terseret ketidakwarasan _leader-_nya –Jung Yunho.

Rasa penasaran dan kejanggalan yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi perasaan Yunho terjawab sudah. Seperti yang sering diceritakan oleh_ fans_ mereka, keadaannya memang seperti ini. Bibir Jaejoong yang terasa lembut dan manis. Telinganya yang merupakan bagian paling sensitive. Leher putihnya yang begitu menggoda, dan desahannya yang membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang mendengarnya. Yunho tersenyum ketika menyadari Jaejoong masih berada di atasnya dan sibuk menjelajahi lehernya. Mereka semakin membuat ruangan disana semakin panas saja. Padahal bisa dipastikan AC menyala pada suhu 18 derajat _celcius._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut dan tangannya bergerak memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam dan merasakan sakit di perutnya semakin terasa. Sepertinya penyakit lapar tengah malamnya kambuh. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur tengkurapnya. Matanya masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana kamar yang agak gelap. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, namun tiba-tiba saja manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di ujung sana. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Jaejoong berada di atas Yunho. Ia membulatkan matanya hingga nyaris keluar. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika melihat kedua _hyung_ nya berciuman di ujung sana. Tiba-tiba ia langsung kembali merebahkan diri di atas_ futon_-nya. Matanya bekali-kali mengerjap menatap dinding putih yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa sakit diperutnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi." Gumam Changmin sambil memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dan tertidur disana.

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa benar yang dilihat oleh Changmin hanya sebuah mimpi semata? Atau penglihatan nyata Changmin yang setengah sadar?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong? Kalian bisa melanjutkan fantasi kalian dalam pikiran kalian masing-masing. :)

* * *

So~ Yunjae is real. Isn't it ?

============= FIN ============

Annyeooooooooooooong~~! ^^

Wah siang2 gini panas bgt yah baca making outnya yunjae~ xD hahaha~ well anyway.. fyi.. ff ini adalah ff yunjae perdana ku waktu masih pertama terjun ke dalam dunia yunjae~ tbh, waktu bikin ini sempet panas dingin gara2 bikin adegan hot yunjae! D8

Oh iya, karena dulu sama skrg style tulisan aku beda bgt, makanya ff ini aku amandemen lg :D

Di perbaharui dengan gaya tulisanku yang sekarang~ ^^ so I hope you like and enjoy it~

The last thing, don't forget to review and thank you!

Ah –and btw, ff ini ada sequelnya ^^ di tunggu aja ya sequelnya~ ;)

Bye~bye~


End file.
